rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Wood Man
'''Wood Man' (ウッドマン Uddoman) is a combat Robot Master created by Dr. Wily using natural hinoki cypresses. He has a very unique design due to his body being made almost completely out of wood- including some of his mechanisms, along with a thin coating of metal for extra protection. Because of this, Wood Man has great strength and resistance against physical blows, but is somewhat slow and highly vulnerable to fire and cutting weaponry. His Special Weapon is the Leaf Shield, leaf-shaped pieces of Ceratanium that are sharpened around the edges and levitated using electromagnetism, and can be used to protect himself and attack enemies in different ways, including launching them in rings of four or eight, and summoning them down from the ceiling to fall down onto the target. Due to his flammable construction, his primary weakness is the Atomic Fire. Wood Man is apparently one of Dr. Wily's favorite robots, due to his unique, resilient design, and according to the amount of times he has been called into action against Mega Man. He is kind to his subordinates, especially the animal-based robots that guard his stage, but is easily offended and has little tolerance for those who harm nature. Wood Man enjoys the world's natural beauty, and often goes hiking and mountaineering in his spare time. CD Data Official Appearances ''Mega Man 2'' Wood Man is one of the eight robots created by Dr. Wily to destroy Mega Man. After getting through a forest, Mega Man confronts him and defeats him. In battle, he activates his Leaf Shield and throws four leaves to the ceiling. Wood Man then throws the shield and the four leaves float down to make it difficult dodge the shield. The Leaf Shield will deflect everything Mega Man shoots at Wood Man; however, it can be avoided by jumping over it and then moving to a position where the falling leaves don't hit Mega Man. After that Wood Man is vulnerable and can be attacked. His weakness is the Atomic Fire, which defeats him in fourteen normal shots, five slightly charged shots and only one charged shot in the Normal mode from the English NES version (two charged shots in the original Difficult setting). However, the Leaf Shield will still deflect the Atomic Fire if it hits the shield. Air Shooter is also a good option, as the three tornadoes can hit him for massive damage. It defeats him in four shots in Normal mode and seven in Difficult setting. Metal Blade is also a good option, but it can only damage Wood Man after he has thrown his shield. It defeats him in seven blades in Normal Mode and fourteen in Difficult setting. The Crash Bomber can also be used against him, but it should be used on his shield, so the explosion will pass through his shield and score for multiple hits (a maximum of three hits). It defeats him in seven hits in Normal mode and fourteen in Difficult setting. Not only Crash Bomber, but any weapon can pass through Wood Man's shield if Mega Man is close enough. This is easier to do with the Mega Buster due to the projectiles being smaller, as bigger projectiles may be deflected by Wood Man's shield. However, this may provide to be risky as the player may be hit if he gets too close or isn't able to dodge Wood Man's attacks. ''Mega Man II'' Wood Man is one of the first four bosses from the Game Boy Mega Man II. He acts in a similar way to his appearance in the NES Mega Man 2. His weakness is the Metal Blade. ''Mega Man 8'' Wood Man appears as a mini-boss in the Sega Saturn version of Mega Man 8, as a one-time boss in Search Man's stage. He grants Mega Man a Bolt (relocated in the PlayStation version) when defeated, making it the only mandatory Bolt in the game. He now jumps more than one time after throwing the shield. He is weak to the Astro Crush and Flame Sword, the latter one being more recommended due to its lower energy cost and dealing the same damage. Any of these weapons will pierce through his shield and defeats him in ten hits. ''Mega Man 10'' Wood Man makes a cameo in Mega Man 10 as data of the Weapons Archive. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 Category:Mega Man II Category:Mega Man 8 Category:Mega Man 10